


Vultures make lovely pets

by Tobyisagoodboy



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little crazy, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Multi, Other, but not horrible, or very crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyisagoodboy/pseuds/Tobyisagoodboy
Summary: Harry Potter was not normal. And he wasn't what was to be expected of the boy-who-lived. He was raised by a family that was said to have delved so deep into the dark arts that they couldn't even stray out of it by chance. But they were a loving family. His family. In his eyes, and in the technical eyes of the bank of Gringotts and the Law itself, he was an Addams. Technically he was born into the Addams family. After all, they were his Father's relatives, his mother's relatives, and his Godfather's relatives. His mother was born from a line of squibs, not the main line of the family, and so, she was decendent from a pureblood family.But that's a story for another time. We're talking about Harry Potter (As Dumbledore insists on calling him), or Hortensius Addams. The boy who believes that dark and light are not real, but that magic and Magiks are two very different things, neither bad, just different.





	1. How Harry became Hortensius

**Author's Note:**

> I find it sad to say that I do not own The Addams Family Nor Harry Potter.
> 
> I wish I did, but alas it cannot be.

It was a dreadful night that found Harry Potter screaming and crying. He was but a young child, but the blood running through his veins would never lie, his magiks calling for the only people that would nourish it. Calling for _Family._

And what a deliiciously strong cry for family it was. So strong that it could be heard across the ocean. It was only natural that Gomez and Morticia Addams had heard it while they were relaxing. Sitting out in the cemetery, watching their three children play raising the dead.

It was a call that they wouldn't ignore. Couldn't ignore, even, because obviously someone had wronged a member of their family. Of course they wouldn't stand for that. It seemed that somebody was trying to harm their family. More so, they were trying to hurt one who couldn't protect themselves. Someone who would be suffering without any choice, and that was the worst kind of suffering. No fun could ever be derived from it.

So they set out on their quick journey to see that the one who was screaming out for family, was about to be taken by someone who was obviously of no relation to them. No, they couldn't have that happening.

"Excuse me, good man, but do you mind letting me see that child? I do believe it is calling for us." The man who was about t hand the baby off to the half giant stared at them with a tilted head. He was confused about how these people who he hadn't seen for the life of him could hear the call. The call that had warned him that they were in danger.

"How can you hear the call? I don't recognize you." Gomez smiled widely at the man before him as the Half giant froze. What call? Why wasn't Sirius getting Harry away from these strangers?

"Ah, it seems that other members are hearing it too. You must be one of the branches that stayed here. My name is Gomez Addams, this is my wife Morticia Addams. That child you hold, he is related to us. We could hear ad feel his call for family. It seems that something horrible has happened and we came to try and help." Sirius Black froze. He had heard of these people. This family. The family that his had broken off from. He knew why they had broken off too. He weighed his options. Give his Godson to these two people, who he knew were related to him, but weren't dark like everyone thought considering his parents spat their name like it was poison. People who were related to his Godson, and would obviously help if them showing up and knowing about the family cry was anything to go off of.

Or give him to Hagrid, who, while having good intentions, might accidentally help place Harry in a bad place. Not to mention that it was really easy to blame Dumbledore along side Peter at this moment for letting who ever told Voldemort the prophecy get away. Dumbledore who was seeming more and more sketchy as he thought about it.

It may have been a solution that could cost him, but blood was thick, and these people obviously would have hurt him by now if they were going to do it. Besides, the hatred given to them by the rest of his family probably meant that they were a safer option than anyone his family liked. He smiled down at his Godson.

"I Love you, Bambi. Never forget that." He looked at the man and Woman. "Take good care of him. Please. I should be back, but if I'm not, tell him his Godfather, Sirius Black, cared very much for him." And he handed the small child to them, much to the dismay of Hagrid, who had orders to take him to Dumbledore.

"Of course, my good man, after all, if you hear the cry too then we must all be family." And with that, Sirius left them with his Godson.

"Sir, I can't let you take him. I have orders to bring him to the headmaster." They had n idea who the Headmaster was. Nor did they care. 

"Oh, but we cannot let you take him. As his family, we have right to have custody. Along with his Godfather's permission to take him. We do not need to listen to such silly orders from whoever your headmaster is." Morticia gave the man a smile, and with that, they couple, along with their new ward, left the Half giant speechless and standing there.

He quickly snapped out of his state, but it was too late, they were gone. He had to tell Dumbledore about this. He had to tell him that two strangers had been given Lily and James' son. That they took him.

It was going to be hard to explain this, but he would get through it.

* * *

As soon as Hagrid got the words out, Dumbledore gasped and began to pace. Someone related to Sirius Black had taken Harry Potter. No, an Addams had just taken the boy, and that was far worse. He knew of the Addams Family. He had never met them, but he knew of them. They did Blood magic. They were Dark. They had kidnapped the Boy-Who-Lived. This was not good.

They were a powerful, old, dark family that the Black family had branched from. Merlin only knew what this meant for the Wizarding world. What if they raised him to do dark magic? No, he had to get Harry as far from them as he could, but first, he had to find them. They could be anywhere. He would have to send out search parties. But he couldn't tell the ministry that the boy was missing. They couldn't know. Not until it was a last resort.

He would have to be quick about finding the boy. He needed to be at the Dursleys. He couldn't be anywhere else. It was the only place he'd be safe. The only place that would be acceptable. The only place that would prevent the boy from knowing of things that he had no business knowing in the years to come.

"But, Albus, if they were family, then the boy should have gone to them anyways. Especially if Sirius Black trusted them enough to leave his Godson with them." Minerva was trying to reason with the unnerved man.

"Minerva, I have reason to believe that Sirius Black betrayed the Potters." She didn't believe a word of it. She was getting tired of all of his scheming. Everything that he was doing that was going to make the young Potter suffer. How could the man even think of placing the by with the Muggle sister that everyone knew hated Lily Potter? If that wasn't all, he was now suggesting that Srius Black would betray the one person he loved as much as he loved his real brother? No. This was far too much. She would not be aiding him in the future. Not with the path he was trying to lead a toddler down.

"Talk to me when you become rational, Albus." and with that, she made her way out of his office. Hoping that Harry Potter was safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Addams' were quickly gaining custody of the young boy. They were held in high favor with MACUSA. With their donations, and the fact that they were the last family that knew how to perform Magiks left in America, they were cherished.

Of course, they weren't going to just give them the child. The ran a series of tests to confirm that he was related to them. Not to mention they had to heal him, and get curse breakers to get rid of that nasty piece of soul in his scar. When asked how they came across the boy, they explained that the Family Magiks ran strong. and when the boy was under such high levels of distress, he had accidentally called for them.

They also told them that there had been a man trying to take him to some 'Headmaster' who probably bore no relation to the boy, considering the call for family didn't affect him, but affected them all the way across the ocean.

They accepted this. They didn't know about Magiks very well, but they did know of cases where families could feel when others in their family were in danger. They did check into this Headmaster person, and figured out that it must have been Dumbledore, since he was the only Headmaster that had people to give orders to. The group called 'The Order of The Phoenix' was his bade of operation, and they were technically illegal, so they weren't sure why he was still the headmaster of Hogwarts. Others had been fired for smaller offences.

They decided to grant them custody of the child. They were proven to be family, and they already had three kids, Both still going to Salem academy, because it was tradition for their family, and both already contributing to the advancement of the Wizarding world.

They were perfectly fitting into the standard held for any Addams, so why would they not give the child to their parents? It would almost be foolish.

* * *

The wizarding world in America widely accepted the Addams family. They knew how to perform an almost died out form of Magic, and they weren't hurting anybody. They may be a bit strange, but who was really normal? So they mostly accepted the family.

Unlike the wizarding world in the United Kingdom. They had supposedly ran out the family. Making them either give up their practise of Magiks, or leave. The man branch, and a few of the side branches had left. Naturally, they did not want to give up Magiks. It was part of them. How cruel would it be to make them give it up when it obviously wasn't hurting anyone. Other branches changed their names and their practices. Not wanting to leave. They started their own families.

America decided that the United kingdom had no idea what they had given up. Magiks was rare. It was different than Magic, it was better. While some thought it was archaic and incomplete and dark, they were wrong. It was far superior to Magic in some ways. If anyone told you differently, you could tell them to go meet the Addams Clan.

They were a large clan that could do what most thought was so Advanced that it was near impossible. Wandlessly and wordlessly cast spells. No incantation was needed, no stick to fling around. It was their belief that they could do it, and what they wanted to happen. Occasionally it would take a ritual, sometimes involving blood. Their blood. Only the blood of the one casting the ritual.

If they wanted to hurt people, they could, but it was obvious that the Addams Family did not want to hurt people. If they did, they could have killed them all with a look and a thought.

Besides, the family had explained that accidental magic, as they called it, was actually just a very rough and incomplete version of Magiks. They also explained that if you practise magic, you will never learn Magiks, and that teaching it was very hard. That not everybody could do it. It was hard to leave behind any thought that you couldn't do something. It was hard to control it, too. Because it's your entent and your wish and the knowledge that you can do it. If you wish that someone got hurt, thought about it happening, and found that it wouldn't be very hard, well, you could accidentally cast that to happen to the person.

You have to be controlled. You have to know what the consequences could be. You have to hold the core of your power with an iron fist if you want to make threats in your head. And speaking them out loud, well, that was another difference between magic and Magiks. Speaking it, moving your hands or something else in the motion of it happening, it makes it stronger.

Magiks is more dangerous, and the thought of an entire clan of people being able to use it, well, it was better that they had The Addams Family as their friends than making an enemy out of them. They had seen what happened to the enemies that sought to hurt the Addams'. They didn't dare think of betraying them.

That would end with graves.

* * *

Harry, or now known as Hortensius, was adjusting perfectly well to his siblings and his new family. The games his sister Wednesday, who was fourteen, taught him were fun. The explosions Pugsley, his brother who was seventeen, made for him were wonderful. The stories that Pubert, his other brother who was six, told him were enchanting. Overall, the Toddler was having fun. He missed his other family, but he liked this one too.

As he got a little older, he started looking more and more like an Addams. His deadly green eyes fitting right in with the whole dynamic of his new family. His family that told him about his real parents and his Godparents and everyone he asked about.

The family that was hidden from Dumbledore very well. Raising Hortensius to be his own person. He had love surrounding him, and not once did he feel unwanted. Yes, he cared deeply for the people who had taken him in, and they felt the same.

And on his fourth Birthday, he caught a trespasser trying to take away another family, and his Magiks hated that.

 

_**End of the first Chapter** _

_**Comment about how you felt and feel free to ask questions. If you notice any typos or grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out.** _

_**Kudos if you enjoyed,** _

_**I will update again soon** _

_**Comment who you think Harry/ Hortensius should end up with** _

 


	2. Are you really brothers if you don't know the mamushka ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still, sadly, only own the plot twists that have been made.

Hortensius', or as most called him, Tensius' Magiks could feel the intruder before he saw him, and when he did see him, he could feel a faint feeling as if he had known this man once. 

The man looked relieved to see him, and that didn't quite settle very well. Not at all. Then, the man tried to touch him, while telling him that he was going to take him back home, and wasn't that quite worrisome, because he was home. So what home was this man trying to take him back to? That made his Magiks very unsettled and very prepared to fight this man. How dare he try to take him from his family and vice versa?

 

Remus Lupin had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. Absolutely no idea. SO he had no idea what was going on when he was wrapped tightly in Tensius' Magiks, and was being carried towards the large house that the boy seemed to be living in. He felt weak, and slightly scared, but the wolf inside him felt pleased over two things. His cub was in his sights, and his cub obviously knew how to protect himself.

 

Being carried into the house through the air was quite strange, but not as strange as the inside of the house. But the house was not as strange as the family he saw that he had been brought to. A family that had obviously been raising his cub fairly well. They stared at him sceptically before looking at the young boy who was holding him captive.

 

"Tensius', dear, do let the poor man down. He can't help that his wolf sees you as his cub. I believe we can discuss this civilly, and if not, then you may let Cyrus have a snack." The four year old pouted, but released the shocked man wolf, just like his mother had instructed him to do. How he wanted to feed the man to his lovely pets. But He knew it'd be rude to do so, and he didn't want to be rude. Even if the wolf man had started it.

 

"How did you know about my... Condition." The man was scruffy, shocked, and obviously refusing to accept that his wolf would always be a part of him. Which was sad, for the man couldn't help that he had a wolf, but it would do him good to accept the wolf.

 

"Oh, My good man, Do accept him. He is part of you. The wolf. Besides, we have enough magical creatures in our family to recognize most. It would be quite silly if we couldn't recognize a werewolf when we met one." It was Gomez who had responded to the man who seemed to be conflicted about something.

 

"I... I suppose that would make sense. I am here to speak to all of you about Harry Potter. Who I assume is the boy who captured me. Do you mind terribly if I take him to the Headmaster." Gomez and Morticia seemed to realize exactly why the man was there. And sought to change the reason too.

 

"Is it safe to assume that his Godfather is currently unavailable? I guess it is. Well, old man, how about this, You accept your wolf and stay here, instead of staying with this foolish Headmaster who keeps insisting that we kidnapped your... Mate's godson. We were granted Custody. A Custody that could only be granted legally. And permission to have him with us from your mate. I'm sure that we can work to get your mate out of his predicament and we can set up rooms for you here. After all, you are family." Gomez was talking through the options. Good options. One option. Remus thought over it. It wouldn't be horrible. His wolf was practically begging him to take the deal. Being free of Dumbledore. Getting his mate back.

 

It would be a good deal. And he'd see his cub everyday. No denying who he was anymore. Being free. Having a pack. Family, they already accepted that he was family. He, of course, knew that they were related to His cub, and Sirius. SO technically related to him. They... They were willing to accept him as he was. They had other werewolves in their family. They were going to allow him to live in their home in order to be close to his cub. Willing to help get his mate instead of letting Dumbledore, who was a bit mad, control his life for the rest of it.

 

It... It would be for the best that he accepted this deal. And his cub looked so happy too. Polite. Being raised well. With the ability to defend himself. Safety. What more could he ask for? Nothing really. They were already offering everything.

 

"I... I... It's such a generous offer. I would be glad to take it." And with that, he had officially left Dumbledore's plans in the dust. For a chance at family, He didn't really care. He was going to have a pack. People who care for him. His mate was going to be back with him.

 

"Tensius, I do believe you should introduce yourself to your Godfather's mate. He's the one we've been waiting for." The woman looked at the four year old who automatically turned towards him.

 

"Hello, I'm Hortensius Addams. I was called Harry, but you can call me Tensius. You're Sirius' Mate, right?" Remus stared at the young boy and warmth spread through his chest. The boy knew of his real family and his new family. They boy knew of his Godfather. His cub knew of everything Dumbledore would have kept from him. This was going to be a beautiful beginning. Family was all his wolf really wanted. A pack again.

 

He had found it once more, and he was going to be happy, even if it damned him. After all, who cared if they were damned if they were going to live Happy and Die free? Only a fool.

 

____________________________________

 

Albus groaned as another one of his Order members chose the Addams' over him. What was he missing? Why did they think they were a better place for Harry than he was? He wanted to know badly.

 

Albus sighed as he finally just let the whole thing fall from his shoulders. If Harry was Happy, then it was fine. Fine. They could have him. He went to his wardrobe. He would pick out his best robes, visit the family, and tell them that he was perfectly okay with them. He was too old for this. He just wanted to eat his candies and read the quibbler. He wanted to wear his colourful robes and do as he pleased. So let Voldemort be damned. Somebody would deal with him when it was needed. It was not his job.

 

It all happened after he had actual met the family he was trying to go against. He was greeted so politely. Welcomed into their home, and not once had he felt unwelcome. The told him that he didn't have to oppose Voldemort. That the idea of him getting powerful enough to cause actual chaos again was preposterous. He had finally seen that maybe he didn't need to target Voldemort, after all, he'd probably try to attack Harry, or, perhaps he should call him Hortensius. And then he decided to leave the problem in the Addams' capable hands. If he became threatening enough to them, he knew they would eradicate the problem.

 

And just like that, the whole order became Addams' family supporters. Everyone else had already been invited to dinner once a month, and he was finally joining the group. After all, the dinners were fun.

 

It seemed like he would have to tell Minerva that he had come to his senses and realized that the family would be exactly what The Potter boy needed. His family. Damn. He owed Severus ten Galleons. He was right. Minerva did win in the end. That, and the Addams family was absolutely wonderful. They just had the best kind of crazy. Yes, they would make Hogwarts so much more interesting. In a good way. Not in a horrible Tom Riddle accidentally on purpose murder kind of way.

 

Yes, He rather liked the family, now that he had actually met them. Next Sunday's dinner was going to be magnificent. The family was just too loveable.

 

It was quite shocking when he Saw Sirius Black at the Dinner, but he decided that it would be best to accept it. After all, it was the best kind of surprise. He had come to accept that the Addams' family would function in mysterious ways.

 

 

Tensius decided that he rather like Dumbledore. He was mad in a very good way. He also accepted that he had been wrong. That was a good trait to have when you tended to be wrong. Besides, the robes the man wore were quite reminiscent of his fathers suits. The colours may have differed, but it was the same concept.

_______

 

"Mother, I found this rat in the garden, may I feed it to Cyrus? It was snooping, and was a man for a little." The rat missing one two was being smirked at by two of his ex best friends as Morticia examined the rat carefully. She smiled at her son.

 

"Go ahead, Tensius. I'm sure that Cyrus is tired of the hamburger that Cleopatra eats. Make sure he chews, though. We wouldn't want him to get indigestion." She continued feeding Cleopatra.

 

"I promise I'll make sure he chews. Great, I'll be back Mother." Peter Pettigrew would never be found, after all, Cyrus did chew. In fact, he chewed so well that they would never even be able to imagine the ability to piece him back together. Not that they would want to.

 

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin cackled as they watched their Godson and cub feed the traitorous rat to the beautiful Vulture. The rat certainly deserved it, and from the look of triumph on Tensius' face when he got the okay from his mother, he knew the rat deserved it too. After all, Cyrus was best at eating the traitors. They'd tell you to ask the other traitors, but he'd already eaten them, so they wouldn't be able to tell you anything. Though, that should be answer enough for you.

 

Things seemed to go even smoother now that the spying rat was gone. The weight on Remus and Sirius' shoulders was finally lifted, and they felt as if they could finally confirm their mating with the Bonding ceremony. Yes, all was good in the Addams' house. Axe throwing had never been better. Poisons had never been more known. Grandmama's cooking had never been so playful. Apollo had never been so clingy. Homer had never bitten so much. Lurch had never had so much groaning time.

 

It had never had so much fun aiding in pranks.

 

Yes, the Addams' house was very well indeed. Tensius' discovery of his inner creature just made it all the more wonderful. After all, his creature was quite rare in the family. Yes, this all called for a celebration. They needed to call the family. A ball was needed. How else would they celebrate. Besides, Tensius and Pubert still needed to learn how to do the Mamushka. After all, were they truly brothers if they didn't know the dance of brother love?

 

Of course, all of their new family friends were invited to the celebration. Everyone was welcome. It would be quite rude not to invite them, and the Addams prided themselves on being quite polite. Unless rudeness was absolutely necessary, and even then, only a little bit of it.

 

______

 

During the lovely celebration, Tensius ran into a boy that had to around his age, and his lovely mother. One Blaise Zabini whose mother had just recently married and had been widowed. Yes, Tensius took one look at the boy he had bumped into, and Within minutes, they became the very best of friends. Blaise and his mother would most definitely be invited over often. After all, it wasn't everyday that Tensius grew this attached to somebody. So naturally, they wouldn't take this for granted. Some times it was hard to come by great friendships, an other times, it only takes two children bumping into one another.

 

Gomez, Morticia, and Aurelia Zabini were already great friends. They got along better with Aurelia than they did with Debbie. Debbie had been after Fester, Aurelia was simply a family friend that they hadn't seen for a while. The celebration had to be one of the best Addams celebrations in a very long time. How magnificent. Truly, Magiks had blessed this one far more than any other one that it had ever blessed before. That made for many hangovers the next afternoon, but none minded nearly as much as they probably should have.


	3. Bets that one was not warned against

Molly Weasley had long since been going to the dinners that the Addams' were inviting them to. She absolutely loved their home and their family. After all, Grandmama Frump was just as dedicated to teaching the children about potions as she was. Though, Molly was slightly jealous. The Addams children seemed to all enjoy the lessons. It had been vastly different for her. Only Bill and the twins had truly enjoyed her lessons enough to take something away from them. Ron was just abysmal at the fine art of potions.

 

She had grown to adore Pubert, Pugsley, Wednesday, and Hortensius. They were quite the Witch and Wizards. After all, Wednesday was in the dangerous business of licensed cross breeding of magical creatures. Pugsley was researching ways to break and strengthen wards, bringing his love for pyrotechnics into it. Pubert, who was quite close in age to the twins, he was quite good with a trait that eh had inherited. It seemed that he was quite the metamorphmagus, which was rare, and he seemed to have strong control over it. Not to mention that he seemed to have inexplicable control over his body when he was falling or jumping. She had watched him jump from the top of the stairs, landing perfectly. It was quite shocking. Especially when nothing broke.

 

Yes, she had grown quite close to the family. Her children getting along swimmingly with the Addams children, and with Hortensius nearing eleven, she was quite happy to find out that Pubert and Hortensius would be joining her sons at Hogwarts. She thought that would just be lovely. After all, Pubert would watch over Hortensius, and Hortensius and Blaise would watch over Ron. Yes, she had found that Blaise Zabini and his mother were quite lovely people. They traded cooking recipes with each other and Grandmama Frump. All three believed that, while House elves were excellent cooks, home made cooking that was made by a human, would always be better. Nothing could quite compare to the cooking of a Witch or Wizard who knew their way around the kitchen.

 

Yes, all of the children were getting along so very well. It was absolutely wonderful. Not to mention when Bill had met Wednesday. They had became the very best of friends. Both sharing interests over warding. After all, Wednesday was very adept at warding. When you're breeding very dangerous creatures with other, very dangerous creatures, and results were going to be unknown at the very best, then warding was necessary in order to keep results within a certain area. After all, they'd rather not have the house collapse beneath their weight. That may have been fun once in a while but it was far too frequent without the wards.

 

Molly Weasley watched the two as they delved deep into their discussion about dangerous creatures, wards, and Merlin knew what else. She shared a knowing smile with Morticia. Those two would be a beautiful match. After all, nobody would dare touch Bill if they knew he was being held under the affection of Wednesday, and everybody would be quite happy that Bill found happiness in such an accomplished and adventurous girl.

 

Wednesday showed Bill a copy of the smile she did at camp many years before. A camp that ended that year. The camp the her, Pugsley, and Joel Glicker had burnt down. Bill laughed at the psychotic smile. Most would find it terrifying, but to him, it fit her personality all too well. It just made it even better when he found out Joel Glicker was currently married to one of her many cousins. After all, Joel had met many of the Addams family members at Fester's first wedding. The Debbie wedding. Bill went on to tell her all about the creatures that he had met through Hagrid, and through Charlie. After all, his brother liked anything that was similar to dragons and Hagrid liked anything remotely dangerous.

 

Wednesday smirked smugly and walked Bill over to their mothers.

 

"Mother, I'm taking Bill to go meet my lovely creatures. We'll scream if we need anything." Morticia looked at Bill as Molly looked at Wednesday.

 

"Do have fun." They said it together. Yes, it would be a perfect match. If they didn't get married within the next year, only then would Morticia and Molly be shocked.

 

Tensius, Blaise, and Ron watched as the pair left the room, heading towards Wednesday's creatures. They each shared smirks with each other.

 

"6 galleons say they're together by next month but don't tell anyone until our fourth year." Tensius' smirk was wide. No way were they going to bet against him. Not with his luck when it came to bets. They wouldn't dare bet against him. No, but Sirius and Remus would. That was the plan , after all. All three of them were going to place their bets against Remus and Sirius, and when they won,   They would each get Six Galleons from both of them. Though, the money would be coming all from the same vault. They'd get twelve Galleons each.

 

Of course, Remus and Sirius couldn't not take the bet. After all, they were betting kings. It just so happen that they didn't know that Tensius was a betting God, and just so happen to be dragging his two best friends along for the ride. They had learned that he was a god at betting long ago. Of course he'd bring them along this time.

 

After all, He had brought Pubert along with him for years, and now Pubert had mastered the art of betting, only occasionally getting his advice, and now it was his goal to get his best friends to that level too.

 

Gomez smirked as he watched the boys confront the two mates about the bet. Tensius was always making bets with people. Always winning too. He already had his own vault from how much money he had made off of his bets. It was quite amusing. After all, if they knew that Tensius had his ways of winning bets, then nobody would bet against him. Thankfully, Tensius knew how to guard his own secrets very well. That, and with a face like his, you'd think he was just an innocent child trying to make bets about things he had no idea about. That would be silly, however, because Tensius knew most things, and knew extra on things he made bets about.

 

Gomez walked over to Arthur Weasley as he also watched the confrontation. Arthur seemed equally amused, maybe even more. When he noticed Gomez he leaned over to tell him something very important.

 

"Funny, I watched Tensius make a bet with Wednesday and Bill that if they got into a relationship that they couldn't keep it secret by his fifth year. Bill, of course, took the bet. He is very prideful about the fact that he is very good at keeping secrets. I see now why Wednesday was smirking so much. It was a grand set up for him to make money along with Blaise and Ron. Bill may not know it, but it seems that he is going to lose three galleons to Tensius in a little over four years." Arthur seemed impressed with Tensius' set up.

 

"Yes, Tensius has a habit of doing this. He makes it a low enough that it wouldn't seem suspicious. Making sure he comes off as cocky, but not willing to lose too much money." Gomez nodded as Arthur chuckled.

 

"Yes, what a good plan. It seems that he is quite the schemer." Of course, Arthur knew where the boy had gotten it from. He had met most of the Addams at this point, and decided that they were all most definitely schemers. Very good schemers. Though, it seemed that the best one out of all of them had to be Tensius. His scheming was large, and he had probably already made even more bets focused around the plans that he had laid. He was going to get even more money off of his bets than he was letting on. Arthur could  tell. He had seen that look in Fred and George's eyes. Now that he thought about it, Tensius might just have been the one who taught Pubert how to set up bets on a grand scale. He knew it was Pubert who had taught his sons how to do it.

 

____

 

Tensius was smirking widely as he placed the fifth bet with Blaise and Ron. Not against them, of course, but all three of them against yet another order member. Yes, they were all going to break bank over these bets. After all, why should they just settle for the money from Sirius and Remus when they can get money from everyone gullible enough to take a bet against them? Besides, it wasn't like anyone was trying to stop him from making these bets, and he wasn't make anyone lose every galleon they had, so really, it would all work out. Besides, they all mostly had jobs, so they could make the money back fairly quick.

 

He let out a quiet chuckle, and soon Blaise and Ron had joined in until they were cackling loudly. Everyone around them just thought that one had told a funny joke. They didn't need to know that they were laughing about at least five people losing money. There were definitely more to come. Yes, the three were going to be making a significant amount of money. Really, didn't any of these peoples mothers tell them not to gamble against somebody whose skills they didn't know? If they had, they didn't heed the warning their mother had given to them. Honestly, Tensius was just helping them to realize that Gambling against children was a bad idea. You just might lose.

 

Tensius wrote yet another name in his book, along with the number of Galleons that they would owe the three of them. At this rate, they would be able to buy as much candy as they wanted. That was the goal at the moment. They'd buy large amounts of candy, and then deposit the rest into their own vaults.

 

"Yes, this is going to be wonderful, just imagine how much chocolate and blood pops we can buy when we win these bets!" Of course, it would be a little while before they got all this money, but when they did, it would be worth it. If his calculations were correct, they were already going to get 180 galleons. That was from only five people, and that was barely scratching the surface of how many bets they were going to make. Besides, he had other bets to make too. Ones that would pay off before they even got to Hogwarts. Not to mention the fact that he would have so many new people to bet against when they did get to Hogwarts. Yes, his vault is going to be seeing much more galleons so very soon. The Goblins were going to have so much fun watching his gold pile up high enough that they need to move his vault to an even larger one.

 

Albus Dumbledore watched as all of this happened. Laughing along with the three boys. He had just watched them place a bet with Kingsley Shacklebolt. He could tell that the coming year at Hogwarts was going to be most interesting. He couldn't help but wonder how many professors the three boys and Pubert were going to get money off of. He had yet to see Hortensius lose a bet in all the years he had known him. He couldn't help but wonder just how much money the boy had made over the years. It must have been quite the sum if nobody in his family would bet against him anymore.

 

He watched the three boys walk away with the book that they had been writing in all night. All three of them smirking widely. They left the room swiftly and made their way to Tensius' room to discuss how much they would have in just a little over four years. They would also be discussing other bets that they would make with the order members. Ones that would pay off quickly. Yes, they were going to make so much money off of the oblivious order members. And weren't they just glad the nobody had warned them about making bets with them. After all, if they had been warned, the three boys wouldn't have made nearly as much money as they were going to.

 

Severus Snape hid his smirk well as he watched his distant cousin and his two friends make bets with other members of the Order. He had long since known not to make bets with the boys. Not from experience, but from watching Tensius take money from family member after family member on collection day. It was quite amusing to watch. After all, it wasn't everyday that you watched a seven year old collect galleons from thirty seven different family members in a row. All from the same bet worded differently.

 

Yes, he knew very well not to make any bets with the boy or anyone he had on his side when making bets. After all, watching so many people lose against the child made him decide that the boy would most likely win any bet that he could make with him. If that wasn't reason enough, then the fact that he didn't make bets would have to be. He was Severus Snape, and he did not make bets, especially against his very distant cousin who had a habit of winning bets.

 

Severus thought back to when the Order members had first found out he was related to the Addams' and smirked at the memory. Yes, most of them were quite shocked when they found that he was a very distant cousin, and was most definitely invited to all family celebrations. After all, he had the Addams blood running through his veins. He had heard the call for family all those years ago. He had appeared at the scene of the young boy crying in his crib, and he had fled when the boys Godfather showed up. He was an Addams, but he didn't tell them that until he was sure that the order was no longer trying to steal the boy from his cousins.


	4. Wild Magiks and Trains to Schools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, people meet each other, more bets are made, and planning occurs. 
> 
> Inner Creatures are a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I still own neither Harry potter Nor The Addams Family
> 
> I only own my plot twists.

 

Tensius Addams' Magiks continued to get stronger and stronger. Or maybe, they had always been that strong, and they were just awakening. None could truly tell, but what they did know, was that his inner creature had become more and more aggressive with his attempts to get out. It was unknown as to why, but it was trying so hard to break free of the magiks wound around it. As if it were suffocating from being down too deep inside of the boy. So it continued to try and fight it's way to the surface, and Gomez and Morticia had finally had enough of it. Tensius was about to leave for Hogwarts, and it was only a matter of time before the creature broke out on it's own, and that would do no-one good if he were to lose control where nobody could stop him.

 

"Hortensius, let it come to the surface. I fear that it may be the only way to qualm it's wants." He stared at his loving parents for what seemed like hours before he finally nodded. He would do it, and he trusted that they would stop him if his creature got too out of control. Blaise was in another room of the house. He had to be. They didn't want him to see this happen. It was... Gorey, and disgusting, and nobody should have to watch their best friends back be torn open by his own inner creature. No, they would not make him be there. Especially considering the blood tended to splatter any which way, and land on anyone within ten feet of the boy.

 

Tensius let his creature out of it's bindings, unravelling the strong chains made from his very own core. Letting the beast have what he wanted at last. The wings tore through his skin, immense pain was pouring through his veins like lava was being injected into them. Blood poured out of the wounds, the wings making it spatter across everything. Marring the faces of his parents with his life source. Leaving evidence of his turning on the walls and floor. He let his shriek fill the air as he let the beast have full control. Black talons forming where his nails once were. And finally, after what seemed to be the most torturous time of his entire life, what seemed to last for hours but was truly only minutes, it ended, and the beast that lie below the surface of Hortensius Addams' skin, was finally out in the open.

 

With a cry, the beast headed towards the door. Muttering, and wailing about it's needed freedom. Morticia and Gomez could do nothing. What had lurked below the surface for so long wanted out of the room for some reason, it wanted to find something or someone, and it seemed that it would do so, no matter the costs. It was ready to slaughter everyone in it's way.

 

Finally breaking through the door, the creature tore through the house like a wind storm. Stopping at nothing to reach the place it wanted to be. It kept going up and up, higher and higher. Until finally, it stood on the roof. It was quite shocking for Blaise Zabini, who had been drug into the chaos when Wednesday Addams had heard the shrill cry of her youngest brother and ran to investigate. Of course Blaise had followed. Out of the three times that Hortensius Addams had changed into his inner creature, Blaise had never seen him.

 

He stared as his best friend, who no longer looked quite like himself, shriek out into the sky. He was standing on the roof. Blaise was entranced. His best friend had turned into a creature that looked similar to what a Harpy must have looked like. Yet, there was something much different. For one, he wasn't a female, so he couldn't be a harpy. Yet, you would never actually mistake this as a Harpy. This was a graceful, and dangerous creature, that was not half and half. This beautiful creature had human hands and feet, with talons. It had sharp, dagger like teeth, and wings, and feather like shards all along the back of it's arms. Almost like feather shaped scales. And it's eyes. They had changed, and yet, the colour was eerily the same. They had sharpened and became something entirely different, and yet, the colour remained.

 

His best friend's inner creature was beautiful, and yet, it was quite the mystery. Nobody really knew what it was. Sure, they had found information about similar creatures and beasts, but they never quite fit. It was like finding a puzzle piece that looked like it should go there, but it doesn't quite match up. Trying to force it would just be a waste, and still be wrong in the end.

 

It screeched again, and this time, many vultures that had been hiding in the trees around the house came fleeing towards them. As if to greet their fellow flock member. Vultures landed on the creature. One after the other, wherever they would fit. Gracefully landing, being gentle so not to hurt their friend. The creature pet each one of the vultures, running its talons gently across each ones heads, not leaving any marks. Just loving strokes. The creature turned it's head towards The Addams' and the Zabinis.

 

"Vulture's do make such lovely pets." The voice was rough, and yet, soothing. As if to lure in prey with a promise of being gentle with their deaths. The smile on the creatures face was one that could  be described as psychotic, and yet, to those who were seeing it, it was comforting.

 

The creature continued to coo at the vultures. Whispering things to them. Gently soothing them. And finally, it sent them away.

 

"I had to say my goodbyes. It would have been quite rude not to. They'd have gotten irritable, and would try to follow us all the way to the school. That wouldn't do very good for anyone. Though, they might have liked it. I've heard that the forest there is filled to the brim with dangerous creatures." And with that, the creature slowly turned back to Hortensius Addams, nearly collapsing and falling from the roof, had his Mother and Blaise not caught him just in time.

 

"It really does take a lot out of him. Of course, it you were a beast inside of a boy and rarely let out, you'd take a lot of energy out of the boy you were dwelling inside of too. I do imagine that one day he'll get used to it. It will most certainly come in handy." Morticia let Wednesday carry Tensius to his room. He was already unconscious, so there'd be no point in holding him the whole time.

 

There was a rather good thing about all of this happening when it did, though. At least the beast wouldn't be making such an appearance in public or at Hogwarts. They didn't even want to imagine the reactions that would occur if said happenings were to have been in the sight of strangers. It would certainly start nasty rumours, not to mention the back lash such an event would cause. They had heard of how gossipy the wizarding world in Britain could be. Everybody wanted to feel as if they knew something about somebody else. Tensius' inner creature wouldn't remain a secret for very long, that's for sure. They'd also be accused of practising dark rituals. Very dark awakening rituals. They hadn't practised them, of course, but nobody understood Magiks, not really, so they would be more likely to think of Dark magic instead of What the truth was.

 

Not to mention that Tensius would surely be judged on his inner creature. People would call him nasty names, like Half Breed. That he was not. He was not a different species. He was Hortensius Addams. His inner Creature was just his natural instincts, Magiks, and the blood running through his veins manifesting itself into a means of protection and, of course, spirit. If anything, really, Hortensius was just the human body of his Inner Creature. Adapted to be himself, but act civilly instead of going for the instincts to destroy whatever threat was near him in the most gruesome way possible, and feast upon it's death.

 

Finally, Hortensius spoke.

 

"Well, now that that's out of my system, I think we can go to Hogwarts without anything but a smooth journey." OF course he would be the one to see it that way. Blaise smirked at Tensius, who still had his arms wrapped around him. Though, that was admittedly more to keep him standing than anything. After all, he was worn out from the transformation. Who wouldn't be worn out from it?

 

\----------------------------------------______________________________

It was on the train the Hortensius, Blaise, and Ron all started having problems, and their names were Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. For one, they hadn't actually waited for a response after they knocked. Literally, knocking and then barging in doesn't truly count. Then, Draco, whose hair was coated in some kind of potion to the point where it was basically stuck to his head with the strength of cement.

 

"There are rumours up and down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment," The boy looked right at Tensius, "That must be you, I'm Draco Malfoy, This is Crabbe and Goyle. Obviously you did right with Blaise, but Ron Weasley is the wrong sort. I can help you find the right sort." The boy was quite annoying in Tensius' eyes, so he stared at him for a moment before standing.

 

"Am I safe to assume that if you don't know somebody's name then they should introduce themselves? Well, then, Pleasure to meet you Draco Malfoy, I am Hortensius Addams, and while I truly appreciate your concern, I have known Blaise and Ron for a very long amount of time. So, as touching as your offer is, I will not be ditching any of my friends. Especially not because of you." Draco had paled at the boy's name. Of course he had heard of the Addams family. They had been practicing the darkest magic that was ever heard of, and he had just approached one of them and told them that their friend was inadequate. He felt like he was going to cry.

 

"My apologies, Addams. I didn't mean to tell you to drop a friend. I would, however, like to offer my friendship." he needed to play it cool. Maybe if he did, he wouldn't face anything harmful. He was afraid.

 

"While I think you did mean to tell me to drop a friend that I have grown quite close too, I will over look that detail, and we shall see if you will make a suitable friend for all three of us. If not, I'm afraid that you'll just have to seek friendship elsewhere." It was said in a cold manner, matched with a sceptical gaze. Draco Malfoy sighed in relief, however. He felt that his life was no longer in immediate danger. Though, he would have to watch his step.

 

He'd most definitely have to write his father. He just wouldn't believe that an Addams had come to Hogwarts.

 

Ronald Weasley didn't even bat an eye at the Malfoy who had joined them. He had learned that just because parents are feuding, that doesn't mean that the children have to carry it on. No, it was best to either make acquaintances, or keep your enemies close and hide your dislike until you have something on them. Yes, he was definitely going to be doing one or the other. The Malfoy would have to prove which one he was worth. Until then, he wouldn't make a move.

 

Tensius hid his smirk as he watched his red haired best friend strategize what to do with the Malfoy that had joined them.

 

"Say Blaise, you up for a bet?" He didn't even bother trying to hide the gleam in his eyes. Blaise met his eyes with a smirk. The Malfoy that had just joined them seemed to want to be a part of this. Very well, they would set him up and see how he would react. That in itself would determined if they kept him around in their group. Ron definitely caught what was going on, and since they had all known each other for so long, their eye contact was enough to plot it all out.

 

"Will this bet be on... What houses people will be in?" Blaise raised an eyebrow along with his question. Hook line and sinker, Draco Malfoy wanted in on this badly.

 

"Shall all of us go and speak with each first year, and then, we will each some to our conclusions. We will write it in the book, it's what we've been writing things in to keep track of details so nobody tries to cheat us, and then we'll wait and see who wins for each person. I say the bet should be ten sickles per person. That's a bit over half a galleon. So, depending on how many people there are in our year, and how many one gets correct, we should make a bit of spending galleons." Draco, Ron, and Blaise all three liked the stakes. Off they set with Crabbe and Goyle, who had remained silent the whole time. Meanwhile, Tensius, Ron, and Blaise had to hide their smirks very well. He had taken the bait, they couldn't be letting him notice them smirking. It may lead to him knowing that something was up.

 

________________

They had just ran into Neville Longbottom, who was being drug around by a girl who seemed to just ooze eagerness, and the girl had yet to breathe, or so it seemed. She just kept talking and talking, and so, Tensius did what he knew would shut her up. Naturally, he covered her mouth with his hand. He was going to pinch her lips together, but that would be hard to do it they kept moving.

 

The girl seemed to be shocked that Tensius would dare cover her mouth. As if he had the right to do so. In his opinion, he did. He was the one who had to listen to her go on and on, not the other way around. He stared inter her eyes with a crooked smile.

 

"If you could just stop talking for just a moment, I would like to speak." She seemed to go red at his words, and she nodded. She seemed to be embarrassed.

 

Tensius stared at her, his eyes boring into her soul. It was like she was a book, and he knew exactly what the book said. His smile grew slightly. As if he had decided that she would be a good person to keep around.

 

"I see the amount of potential you have. You plan very well I do believe. Hermione Granger, that was your name?" He had already let go of her mouth, and had begun to write her name in the book he had been carrying. He turned to the boys he had been traveling with.

 

"I believe that she should go to Slytherin, but she will go to Gryffindor." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself. She was gaping at him.

 

"I think she's going to Ravenclaw." This was part of the ploy, Malfoy would surely agree with Ron about that. But she wouldn't go to Ravenclaw. She was most certainly going to Gryffindor. Tensius knew this to be a fact.

 

"We're making bets on the first years and what houses they will be in. Before you ask if it's allowed, we read over the rulebook religiously, checking for loopholes and the such. Making simple bets that don't hurt anyone is not addressed, so therefore it is not against the rules." Blaise noticed the confused looks that Tensius had earned them.

 

"Oh, I do apologize, but we have not seen a toad, though I'm sure he will turn up. Neville Longbottom, correct? Yes, You will make quite the Gryffindor as well." Tensius began writing once more, the other boys telling him what house they were placing their bets on him being in. With a wave, they continued to co find more first years.

 

Neville and Hermione stood there for a moment before Neville cleared his throat.

 

"Perhaps he heard from other people that we were looking for Trevor." Yes, that had to be it. It had to be. It was the only explanation of how he knew what they were doing. After all, he had covered Hermione's mouth before she got the chance to ask if they had seen a toad. They had bumped into each other, and she had spent the time before he covered her mouth apologizing and introducing herself and telling them about how she found out about Magic.

 

They'd also ignore the fact that they never told him Neville's name. He probably had been told, or had studied families.

 

Before they could delve too deep into their thoughts, the boys came back.

 

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hortensius Addams, but do call me Tensius." The had turned and left once more, and as soon as they were out of sight, Neville promptly fainted. He had just met an Addams. How shocking it was, as his Gran had told him that he wouldn't be able to go to their annual ball until this year. He hadn't met them before, but he had a feeling that he would be seeing a lot of them. Very soon too.

 

__________________________

Through this whole ordeal, Pubert was with George and Fred Weasley, planning the sneakiest of pranks. Sadly, none were lethal, but that was easily remedied. He had no idea that his younger brother was going around and slowly piling up even more money. Had he known, he would have gotten in on it.

 

But no, he was planning with the red haired twins. So when his brother walked in with an extra three people, he really should have been more worried. After all, Tensius didn't make friends just to make friends. Something had to have been going on. Yet, he was busy, he didn't question it. He really should have.

 

"Hello Sius." Three voices had spoken in unison, not even looking up from their planning. Not until Tensius had spoken up.

 

"Draco, This is my brother Pubert, and those two lads who look nearly exactly alike are George and Fred, Ron's brothers. Brothers of us, meet Draco. Well, seeing as there are no first years in here, we will be off." And without so much of a 'see ya' Tensius led the other five away from the compartment that contained the three boys.

 

Blaise smirked as Draco's face paled drastically once more. He could see the look of realization that here were two members of the Addams family now attending Hogwarts cross the boys face and knew exactly what the boy was going to do. He was most definitely going to tell his father.

 

That was fine though. It was no big secret that Tensius and Pubert were attending Hogwarts.


	5. Diabolics at their finest

    Draco Malfoy had made money on the bets, but he had also lost that money. Thankfully, it wasn't a high amount of it, or his father would have had some choice words with him. Draco looked over at the boy, Tensius Addams, who had some how wormed his way into Hufflepuff. How he did it? He had no idea. That boy certainly didn't act like a Hufflepuff. If anything he should have been a Slytherin, and yet, Blaise Zabini and Ronald Weasley had followed  him into Hufflepuff house. As if it were their collective decision that it had to be Hufflepuff or they'd leave the school.

   Pubert Addams went into Slytherin, though, and that caused applause and cheers and everything else. They had gotten _Addams_. They were, by far, more enthusiastic about getting an Addams that Hufflepuff, well, that might have been biased. After all, Hufflepuff only hesitated a second before throwing caution to the wind and welcoming their newest member. Maybe his father had been wrong about Hufflepuff. Maybe there was something deeper lurking there.

   Draco swore that he'd investigate the house. After all, based on the friendly smile Tensius had shot him, they were on the fast track to becoming friends. His father might advise him to stay away from the Addams family, but he wouldn't. No, he refused to do that. He wanted Tensius to be his friend. His Father and Mother would eventually sway to that. They would let him make friends with whoever he wanted to. They loved him more than anything in the world. His Father would die at the hands of which he used to be most faithful, if it meant that Draco would never have to take such a mark. Never have to follow someone.

His Mother wouldn't even let him near the supposed Dark Lord. She had drilled it into his head that he would follow nobody, that the Black family followed nobody, and while he was a Malfoy, he was still a Black by blood. No, the Blacks followed nobody, not even the Dark lord, even if they seemed to, if it caused them to be hurt, they would have their revenge. His Auntie Bella was a good example of what not to do, but her pure, dedicated, crazy in love act was all that, but nothing more than an act. An ill-advised way to get revenge, but still a way.

The best example his Mother could think of when telling him what a Black should be, was herself, and her two favorite cousins. Sirius and Regulus Black were by far the most revenge sought ones of them all. Who knew that the two most powerful Blacks, the ones who act like a Black should, would be seen as traitors? She knew they were powerful, and that their Mum, her Aunt Wahlburga, tried her best to drill that defiance into them. Through crazy acts of violence, but nonetheless, acts. If you asked Sirius Black if his Mum had acts of violence towards him, he'd tell you yes. If asked if she hit him, he'd say yes. If asked if she hit him hard, he'd say that she hit him.

Did it ever occur that maybe, just maybe, Sirius Black wasn't as stupid as everyone thought, and was far more cunning? Did it ever occur that he was referring to back pats as hits? Of course it didn't, after all, it was easier to believe that the Black family would do something horrible to their own, and it was much harder to believe that they would actually care for one another. After all, they were seen as the Darkest family in the UK. How dreadfully stupid it must have been for the 'light' to lie to themselves so much that they actually started to believe it.

* * *

Hortensius Addams like watching Draco Malfoy get lost in thought. To most people, it looked as if he were just maintaining his mask, but Tensius could see that the boy was thinking about things a million miles away.

Tensius turned towards Blaise with a huge grin. One that looked quite unsetteling to everyone who wasn't a Hufflepuff. THe Hufflepuffs accepted that Tensius smiled like this, and they welcomed him with open arms. They would not be unsettled by the quirks of their own housemate. He had every right to smile however he damned well pleased. They would not be cruel about it.

"Blaise, I think he will make a pleasant addition to our friend group. He's already proven himself. Obviously we made the right choice in giving him a chance. I mean, for me, he is family technically. Family must give each other chances before passing judgement." Blaise returned the smile as Ron continued to eat his food, not in a pigish way, but in a polite way. As polite as an eleven year old could be when eating mountains of food anyways.

"I do happen to agree, Tensius. After all, he seems to be a boy of his word. I think he'll find that the Addams family id just right, and our friend group is in the center of it." Blaise let his smile slink into a cool smirk.

"We do cause the most beautiful chaos, don't we? Lets just hope that Lucius Malfoy will jump aboard, or things may just get a little tricky." The Hufflepuff's seated around them most certainly heard this discussion, and yet, they did not seem to mind. In fact, they fully embraced that these three newest members were eccentric. They were allowed to be whomever they aspired, the house would support them as best they could. The only time they would turn on them would to be to help them out. If they needed the kind of help in mind, they would turn on them to make sure they got the message across, and then go back to them to pick up the pieces that needed to be placed in the correct places.

By the time the feast was over, the Hufflepuffs weren't even shocked that it seemed like Hortensius, Blaise, and Ron already knew their way to the common room. Though, some of the elder Hufflepuffs felt a creeping suspicion that maybe one of the three had _the sight._ If they did, nobody would force the knowledge out. If any of the three boys felt the need to share their secrets, then they could have full confidence that the secret would remain out of the light. That was, of course, if one of them did have the sight.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't shocked to see the three boys he had met wave at his Godfather. Not to mention that Pubert had done the same. It was obvious that there was some familial connection there. After all, Pubert and Severus' robes seemed to billow out behind them in such a way that most wondered if it was a spell. Perhaps not, maybe it just ran in the family.

He'd have to see if Tensius' robes did the same. He wasn't at the right angle to see it tonight, but he would find out soon enough.

With that, he followed the Slytherin Prefects down to the dungeons, watching as the Hufflepuffs made a separate turn than them. The Hufflepuffs disappeared down the darker path which seemed to slope even more than the one that they were going down. Perhaps all the rumors that Slytheirns were the Dungeons Dwellers were false, it seemed that the Hufflepuffs had their very own parts of the dungeons to dwell in.

Draco smirked at that. Maybe the Hufflepuffs were far from what they were made out to be. Yes, just maybe they were far more sneaky than they were given credit for. Who knew what kinds of crazy things they got up to that nobody knew of.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Tensius, Blaise, and Ron all three began to settle into Hufflepuff. They speech they had to endure wasn't that bad, and they were all given hot chocolate, so how bad could it ever really be? No, it was beautiful and nice, and Tensius could already tell that this was just what they showed so the first years weren't scared off yet. He could already tell that there was some kind of inter-house court. That almost surprised him, as that always was said to be what the Slytherin's had made for themselves. It was a wonder that nobody realized the similarities between the two houses.

Maybe Hufflepuffs were the true manipulators. They would do just about anything for what they believed. They had everyone convinced that they were weaker than the other houses, and yet... Tensius looked around at the elder members of the house. He wouldn't want to hurt a Hufflepuff. His eyes caught the title of a book that one was reading.

_Hexes for those who hurt your own._ He looked over at some of the others. Another book title that was peculiar popped up.  _Untraceable Curses for those who hurt your family._ Unsurprisingly, they were both by the same author. He would bet that said Author was a Hufflepuff if they had gone to Hogwarts. Tensius grinned, thinking one thought that many would probably deny wholeheartedly.

A dark lord from Hufflepuff house would most certainly be the most dangerous. After all, they would have a whole house dedicated to them and their success, as long as they didn't betray them. That was an insurance that not even Voldemort had. With Hufflepuffs, you don't have to rule with fear, but rather, as long as you remain loyal in their eyes, their loyalty will never falter.

He supposed that perhaps the moral thing to them was to never betray their friends. A dangerous kind of loyalty that was, but, most Hufflepuffs wouldn't become a dark lord. They wouldn't need to. Not openly, because they could take over without any questions against their morals. Hufflepuffs were the unperceived threats of the Wizarding world.

"Blaise, Ron, I think we will be just fine here." The other two couldn't help but agree, their minds following almost the same exact track. None of them wanted to be Dark Lords, but at least they would have support no matter what their decisions were.

* * *

A delicious shudder ran down Severus Snape's spine as he thought about who he was going to be teaching this year. Two of his cousins were attending the school, and while Albus was acting fine now, he knew the Addams brothers brought out a whole new loopy version of him. Rules were going to be disregarded, and bets were going to be made.

His smirk grew wide. At least he knew that there were going to be _some_ competent potions students. He could live with everything else as long as he didn't have to worry about three of his first years blowing up cauldrons. After all, Grandmama Frump had raised the boys to know how to make potions. That being said, the kitchen at the Addams family home became a war zone with each of it's inhabitants making three different potions.

Compared to that, the Addams brothers and their friends would have no trouble brewing in class. Unless they got bored and began _their_ version of proper brewing etiquette. Three potions and a side project of research. Now that would be bothersome. It might influence how others attempted to brew in class. Now that would be quite the disaster. The boys could do that in their free time, but Merlin forbid they try it in class with a bunch of impressionable students.

As all of these things ran through Severus' mind, each of the new students, including Tensius, Blaise, Ron, and Pubert, were sending letters home proclaiming their joy at what houses they were put in, and how excited they were to be at Hogwarts.

* * *

 

 The next morning Blaise, Ron, and Tensius all greeted their fellow Hufflepuffs and proceeded to make their way over to the Slytherin table. They had made a new friend. They had befriended Draco Malfoy, and they had decided he was worthy of that friendship.

Words couldn't explain how excited Draco Malfoy felt when his three new friends came to join him at his table. Obviously they liked him for being him. They were actually talking to him rather than anyone else. That made Draco so happy, he moved and made room for them, and then he started talking.

"Tensius, Blaise, Ron, This is Theodore Nott. He is one of my roommates along with Crabbe and Goyle. Theo, these are my friends Hortensius Addams, Blaise Zabini, and Ronald Weasley." The three of them greeted Draco's roommate with slight smiles and hellos.

"Draco, Hortensius, Blaise, Ronald," Severus was standing next to them as Draco jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Uncle Seeeev!" It was shocking towards everyone that heard that Tensius Addams, Blaise Zabini, and Ron Weasley would all three call Severus Snape their Uncle. Draco seemed surprised but hid it well.

"I see you three menaces have met my Godson. Do try and not corrupt him. I'd rather he stay sane. I need to have at least one relation to keep me sane when I am forced to deal with you three and Pubert." The four boys knew this tone all too well, and while other students thought they were being scolded, they knew they were really terms of endearment. Uncle Sev would never insult them seriously unless they were being dunderheads.

"Uncle Sev is your Godfather? That's great, though, it would have been better if he brought you to my house for the holidays. All three of us are there for most of the summer, and Uncle Sev drops by every week. Grandpa Albus and Auntie Minerva do too. You should come with us to Sunday dinners!" Tensius gave a wide smile. Of course, he saw no fault with his idea. Draco was Severus' Godson, so he counted as family, and so he would most definitely be joining them. Not to mention the boy was already family before he was known as Sev's Godson. The connection was stronger now though.

Pubert watched the whole scene from his place at another part of the table. His brother was obviously getting Draco to come to Sunday dinners. He just hoped that the boy would be able to handle the dinners. They had many a reason to believe that some people just couldn't stand them. Though, Draco was family, so it should be wired into him that the Dinners are lovely, and fun, and nothing could ever be wrong with them. At least, not wrong in the bad sort of way.

He looked over to the Weasley twins with a wide smirk. They had planning to do for their potions class. Uncle Sev was going to have to put up with them. They were going to be the best at what they were doing. Uncle Sev would be relieved on the days they didn't have potions, and anticipating the worst on the days that they did. Jokes on him, them not having potions wouldn't stop them from appearing in his class to disturb him. There was no fun in giving him a break from their chaos.

* * *

Morticia and Gomez read the letters that they had received and smiled widely. It seemed that all of the boys were going to be having quite the interesting year. They only hoped that they would be able to see memories from it when they visited.

"Mon cher~"

"Tich! That's french!" It was good to have no children in the house. It gave them a sense of freedom, and though it was a lot quieter, they knew how to keep themselves busy. The kind of busy that their children and friends tended to interrupt far to often. Well, when there were no kids to interrupt, they had the freedom to continue as planned.

And that's exactly what they did.


	6. Potions class is s- well frick

Severus Snape was getting more and more irritated as the days went. Fred and George Weasley were already hard enough to manage, good brewers, but hard to manage. Now that Pubert Addams had finally come to Hogwarts, it was even worse.

Pubert was in Fred and George Weasley's year, and while they were in separate houses, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's almost always had classes together, and one of the many that they did have together just so happened to be Potions.

He had no doubt in his mind that Dumbledore was laughing at the predicament. The man had probably spent at least an hour a day giggling over it.

It didn't help that Tensius, Ron, and Blaise were all three in the same house. Meaning all three of them had his class together too, and wasn't that unpleasant? They were always making bets about what he was going to say, or do, or if someone was going to blow up the cauldrons. The three of them were breaking bank off of their classmates, and he had to make sure it didn't get too out of hand, or that anyone tried to win the bet through cheating.

Not to mention they would brew the potion they were supposed to and a different potion at the same time. It just wasn't okay. He was going mad. He wanted to be able to at least relax a bit, but know. He had a giant load of chaos poured down on him.

* * *

In the Hufflepuff common room, strange things were happening, and like before, the strangeness was accepted. The Hufflepuffs adapted easily to their eccentric new members. Members that joined with the eccentric trio also started adapting within a few days of meeting their new house members.

When they saw Tensius carrying two cauldrons half full of two very different potions, well, that was normal for him.

If Blaise just so happen to be carrying two very dangerous creatures while Ron kept prodding them with sticks to keep them in line, well, that was obviously going to be a normal occurrence.

No, the Hufflepuffs were going to stand by their new members, even if said new members were causing the potions professor to cry himself to sleep. Even if their potions professor had nervous breakdowns when he heard their names. Even if Dumbledore, who was undeniably insane, saw them as the funniest and most charming first years.

Yes, the Hufflepuff house welcomed all of those who joined them.

In fact, some of them thought that their eccentric trio was exactly what they needed to lighten the mood in their house. Usually the first week was full of first years crying from Severus Snape saying something that upset them, but this year it was full of stories about Snape's voice cracking, and Snape bursting into tears and kicking them all out of the room.

If the first week was anything to go by, most would say that they were in for an interesting year.

Especially if it carried on even remotely like it had been for the past few weeks.

 

* * *

 

Tensius smirked as his dear cousin had yet another near breakdown from himself and his friends.

"Sev, dear, Mother and Father says that this many near breakdowns are never good for the soul. Of course, in their letter they said the the only remedy was to have a full breakdown. I always have seen myself as somewhat of a helpful person, therefore, if you need my assistance, you need only ask." Severus just about fainted.

"Or Me, I've been told that I cause the most lovely breakdowns!" Blaise's smile was quite terrifying. It was too... nice. It was the kind of smile that most people got when talking about puppies or something of the sort, not causing their favorite cousin type a breakdown.

"I've been told that the breakdowns I cause are a medical miracle. They can cure you of just about any affliction, or so Grandmama says. I'd say that it might just be best if I get in on it too. Please, do call on us." Ron's offer was quite... Unique.

"Perfect, you have three very willing participants in trying to make you have a breakdown. As it was said before, do call on us if you need our assistance, or at least tell us if our services are uncalled for. If you don't we might... _accidentally_ present our help without warning you." Tensius was so cheerful through the entire statement, and somewhat warning, that it was as if he were talking about a cool breeze on a hot summers day. As if he were thinking of pleasant things... To him, it was probably a very pleasant thought.

"..." Severus began to slide down the wall, muttering to himself, "It must be a hallucination... That's what this must be. No, I don't need assistance, if anything I need to run for the hills. Why me? Why does this have to happen to me?" It seemed that the breakdown was no longer postponed, and now the whole class would be allowed a free period.

If every single first year were to agree on something, it would have to be that Hortensius Addams, Blaise Zabini, and Ron Weasley were sent to them by Merlin. They could get them a free period in just about any class. Yes, they may be a bit odd, but when they could get you out of class, that was quite easily the most ignorable thing in all of Hogwarts.

The opposite could be said for the professors. They viewed the three as the true students that Morgan Le Fay must have sent as a way to continue her plans for destruction and pure chaos. The level of mastery they had at the art of causing mental breakdowns was quite maddening... Literally. The only thing they could be thankful for when the three were anywhere near them was that they all knew how to efficiently do their work. Why did all the advanced students in the school have to be such trouble makers? Were they too bored?

No... That would be too obvious. That would be too normal for these students. Obviously they just took joy in the confusion and chaos. They did it because they could... because they wanted to. The three boys were intentionally making life more complicated.

If only the other Professors knew how bad they were for Quirrell. They would be thankful that the trio liked them. Quirrell was the only part of the staff that had never stopped by the Addams family home, and he wouldn't have been welcomed based on the man's poor judgement skills. No, all the others had a small idea of what they were getting into, and Quirrell had no idea whatsoever. Not to mention the three didn't like him at all. They trusted their Judgement of character, and when all three of them absolutely despised even the sight of the man, then obviously he wasn't to be trusted.

* * *

 

"'What's that, I think it may be tainted soul... How strange. We are in a school after all. You'd think they'd have a ward against such a taint on the good name of souls. I sure would. I mean, it's not even the good kind of taint, the delicious kind... It's the 'vomited up by an ogre and then turned a different color' kind of taint." Tensius kept on commenting about the obvious taint in the Defense Professor. Most of the class was used to it, but Quirrell just didn't know how to handle such disrespectful children. He just didn't know how to deal with it, and he couldn't very well ask the face on the back of his head, he was in class, trying to teach. 

Students talk, and the news that he has two faces would be all over the school by the next morning. He couldn't let that happen. Nobody was supposed to know about Lord Voldemort leaching off of his magic.

Especially not when the man was beginning to lose his control to Voldemort. Even if he wanted to tell anyone about what was happening, Voldemort would stop him... He was really starting to regret that trip to Albania. Maybe it wasn't so good for his health as he had thought it would have been. Voldemort kept whispering about how the Addams boy, who doubled as the Potter boy, was darker than he could ever get. He kept on muttering about how he needed the boy to join his side.

Yeah, like that was likely. But he wouldn't stop, the madman just wouldn't stop. He kept on saying that the Addams boy would love to join him. Quirrell had tried to convince him that that was not the case. That the boy used the old Magiks, the very foundation to anything Voldemort could never use. The very foundation that Voldemort had never learned. Voldemort used Magic, and that was very different than what the Addams family used.

The Addams boy wasn't going to bow to anybody. He wasn't going to kneel before anybody, especially not Voldemort. Quirrell tried to tell the second face that, but he never listened.

If only the monster of a man could realize that the Addams Family always stayed neutral unless they were directly involved, and Tensius Addams stopped being directly involved as soon as he had been found by Morticia and Gomez Addams.

* * *

 

"I promise you, Quirrell will definitely disappear before the end of the year. I mean the very end of the year. He will disappear, or, rather, Quirrell will be dead. The second one will not be dead, but we will not see him." Sometimes Blaise thought Tensius was a seer. Or the beast inside of him had some sort of sight. There was no other way that the boy could be sitting there and just tell you about something that will always happen. You may forget he told you anything until it really happens, but then it will come back. Tensius had been right...

That's what happened with most things. Sometimes it would be trivial things, like when making plans he would suddenly tell them that they wouldn't be enjoying the outdoor weather and that they should plan for something inside. Sometimes it would be more important things, like at the moment. But they would always listen to him, because he would never make such a prediction out loud without knowing that it was actually going to happen. Not unless it benefited them in some sort of way. 

"I see. Then I guess we better keep out eyes open. Watch out for what we should avoid and what we shouldn't." Ron grinned at Blaise's response as Tensius chuckled slightly. 

"Yes, we wouldn't want to miss any fun, that's for sure. And if we just so happen to get involved in the disappearance of our beloved professor, well, how would we have known it would turn out that way." Ron's remark was quite ominous, but that was what Blaise and Tensius had loved about it so much. It fit their little group perfectly. Ominous, and yet, still having such great fun. 

"Of course, after all, we're but first years. How could we get such information, who would even speak of such things within hearing distance. No doubt, the blame will be sought elsewhere." Tensius smirked widely, and all three boys broke out into chaotic laughter. Such laughter that the staff and their other classmates couldn't help but worry if they'd have to send Severus to St. Mungos. After all, the three boys were always causing trouble for the potions professor. 

Of course, it was only after the chaotic cackling that they got to planning on how to give their favorite professor another breakdown, potentially causing him to do something that one should not do if they want to keep their job. Then again, he'd probably get to stay, as nobody would blame him for the actions that the trio of troublesome preteens caused. No, he'd probably get away with murder, as it was a surprise that he hadn't already murdered someone because of the shenanigans that had been going on in his classroom, and sometimes out of it. 

* * *

 

Minerva McGonagall could feel a cold chill run down her spine, not for her own sake, but out of worry for her colleague. Her friend. Severus Snape was having a rough patch, and they all knew why. The Addams boys, and their friends, had joined the school, and while they made trouble for all of them, they had always made more trouble for Severus than anyone else. 

Usually Severus could withstand the most stubborn student, but the boys that had come to wreak havoc were nothing short of disasters. They were stubborn enough that they weren't going to back down, and while most students couldn't withstand the storm that was Severus Snape, these boys were a storm that could swallow Sev and still be hungry. 

So yes, most all of Severus Snape's Colleague's felt pity for his situation. Most, meaning everyone except for Albus Dumbledore. Albus, of course, found it highly amusing and wouldn't bother to put a stop to all the fun that everyone was having. That's what he said, at least. Everyone else thought that the real reason may have to do with a few debts he owed to a certain three boys, and not to mention a high level of scorn he wasn't willing to face if he had to tell them they had to stop. Besides, even if he told them to stop, they would just get sneakier about it. It was better this way, truly. At least they knew what the boys were doing. It would be all the more scary if the boys started to get secretive. Constant vigilance would have to become a mandatory class for the next seven years. 


	7. Halloween can get worrisome

There was a point in time where everyone was realizing that there was something... off with Hortensius Addams, and it only got worse the closer it got to Halloween. It was as if all sanity was leaving the building that was his body. It was as if a monster from somewhere withing Hortensius was making it's way out.

Yes, Halloweens were quite scary when you knew the Addams family but didn't actually  _know_ them. After all, who were they supposed to dig up on all Hallows Eve if they were in a boring old castle... but then they thought about it. The castle was truly very old... who knew what kinds of things had been killed and buried? They'd have to use a spell to find said buried things, of course. Unless Hortensius' monster made itself useful and found them... unlikely. 

"Severus-" "Severus-" "Severus-" The three boys were spinning so quickly it was almost hard to tell what they were saying. Unfortunately they were understandable, and they were quite content with their spinning, and with calling Severus' name. It was quite annoying for the older man, which many students found hilarious. 

In fact, it was only when the spinning got out of control and the three boys started catapulting into other students that people were becoming actually concerned for everyone's health. They were going to accidentally knock someone out of a window if they weren't careful. 

"Follow us-" "Severus-" "We want-" "To show-" "You something-" "Very cool-" Apparently they didn't care that everyone was truly being put into immediate danger, as their spinning really was everywhere. Most students had already run for their lives at this point. 

* * *

 

That very cool thing that the three wanted to show Severus happened to be their plans to raise the dead, and an acromantula nest on the middle of the forbidden forest. Both were very... Concerning. 

You see, they had risen the dead before, but their plans to do so at Hogwarts were very highly illegal, and it was not a question on whether they would be caught or not, it was when they would be caught. It was even more concerning because they were all going back to the Addams family home for Halloween... so they would not be there to control the dead. They were just going to let the dead roam around the school. 

The Acromantula nest was concerning because they had somehow convinced the giant spiders that they were the best kind of wizards, and now the Acromantulas were actually listening to them, the spiders weren't even having thoughts about attacking them, and had somehow claimed the three boys as their gods, and were starting to build shrines for them.

"I don't see why you think it's bizarre, Severus. This way when someone doesn't pay up, I can call my lovely friends in, and I will get my money one way or another." He was smiling happily as he said it, and it definitely did nothing to reassure Severus that this turn of events was very very bad. 

"So you are going to use your new... friends to force people to pay back the money they owe you from a bet that you more than likely already knew the outcome of?" Tensius' gasp rang out as he gave Severus a dirty look. 

"I'm not going to be forcing anyone to do anything, and I will not be  _using_ my new friends. Honestly Severus, do you really think so low of me? No, I'm just letting my friends get to know about my business. And I'm just mildly encouraging people to pay me what they owe. I am not threatening them, as I have no control over my Spider friends, and I do not get them to attack those who do me wrong." Tensius was giving him a look that expressed just how easy it should have been to understand what he meant. 

"You have no control over them, and yet they worship you... I see." Severus knew that Hortensius had at least a small amount of control over them. Hortensius had a small amount of control on most things. He also knew that the boy knew exactly how people would react to meeting the Acromantulas. They would assume that he would get them to attack the person if they did not give him what they owed him. It was a solid plan that Tensius would no doubt get away with... 

"Yes, exactly." Tensius had chosen to ignore Severus' tone when it came to the words he had spoken. 

* * *

It was Severus' turn to speak at the staff meeting. He looked to each of the staff members with a tired look. He was always the one to report about the Addams' boys and their friends. He was the one that Tensius tended to tell when he was doing something insane. He was also the one that all of the children had teamed up against so they could drive him insane. 

"Hortensius Addams, Ronald Weasley, and Blaise Zabini have become the gods of a giant Acromantula nest in the middle of the Forbidden forest." He sounded relaxed, and obviously he had already had time to think about it. 

"Oh dear." Dumbledore said it in such a tone that made it sound as if it were anything but a tragedy. 

"Tensius already plans to use them to 'mildly encourage' people to pay their debts to him. And he seems to like the shrine they have built for him." Severus sounded more tired than he ever had.  

"I beg your pardon, Severus, but I think you may be forgetting what happened _before_ you followed them into the Forbidden Forrest." Madam Pomfrey was glaring at the man before her. He had failed to mention just how it had come to his attention to that the three boys had something to show him. 

"Oh, yes... four students are in the hospital wing because of their antics. They thought it would be a  _wonderful_ idea if they spun so fast that they would only be a blur... unfortunately they didn't feel that the possibility of going slightly out of control was concerning at all." Severus now had his head in his hands. He was ready to quit his job and move somewhere he would never be found, unfortunately he didn't think there was a single place in the entire universe where Hortensius wouldn't be able to find him.

"Well, at least they will be going to the Addams residence for Halloween. There will be certainly less chaos in the school, even if just for a single day.... I think that concludes the staff meeting, have a good night professors." Severus felt like he was forgetting something important, but he was way too tired to care. If it was truly that important, then he wouldn't have forgotten it. 

* * *

 

Pamona Sprout smiled as she thought of Hortensius Addams and his friends. They were loyal to each other, they were hard working, they may have been chaotic, but nobody messed with her little Hufflepuffs anymore. Not since the incident.

Hortensius was definitely in the house he belonged in. Most might think he was there for a random reason, but she could definitely see that he was in the perfect place for him. 

Others on the other hand thought that the boy belonged in Slytherin. It was obvious to Snape that the boy was manipulating everything that had been happening in their lives. He had been doing it for years. His predictions were far too on point. He had never seen the boy lose a bet on accident. Hortensius Addams was going places, that much was obvious. He was going places that nobody had ever been. Places that were dark, and dangerous, and perhaps mildly fun for the boy. 

It wasn't slightly concerning, it was widely concerning. Severus Snape was related to a boy that was going to venture to the very ends of the earth, probably stealing souls. He knew the boy was getting richer by the day, he knew that at some point it wasn't just going to be money. It was going to be lives, and souls, and possessions that were valuable beyond comparison, be it in magic or history. 

He was proud, but terrified. Because his small cousin was going to be great, and powerful, and the most influential person in the entire world... but what would that mean for the world? It would mean chaos and, quite frankly, probably something far worse. It was impossible for him to read Hortensius. It was easy to tell certain things, and read him maybe a little bit, but it was stunningly frightening when it was realized that the boy completely changed when he made bets. He became a whole different reading material. He became slightly pompous, to try to get people to prove him wrong. He became a little timid, as if getting into bets that were slightly big were going to put a strain on him, or he was nervous that he would lose.

And he was charming. He was charming, and that would be all fine and dandy if he wasn't as charming as he was. He was so charming an entire Acromantula nest had somehow been convinced that he was their major god. Acromantulas hated humans beyond compare to anything else they hated. It was as if they thought their very survival was in the hands of them worshiping Hortensius... Perhaps it was. 

Snape that the game being played all around him was dangerous... he knew that there was going to be hell somewhere along the line... and he knew that Tensius had set up both sides of the board. 

Dumbledore had fallen into the sweet, innocent, dangerous trap that Tensius had set, and he didn't even know he had fallen into it. But he had. He had fallen into it as soon as he stepped foot on the Addams property, maybe even before that. 

* * *

 

People had asked Blaise Zabini what he had done to become Tensius' friend... as if there was nothing short of selling your soul to the devil that would let you become friends with Tensius Addams.... Sometimes Blaise thought that maybe becoming friends with him was worse than selling your soul to the devil, and a lot easier too. At least you knew what you were getting into when you sold your soul, with Tensius, you never really knew until you were friends with him.

Now, Blaise didn't regret becoming friends with Tensius, in fact, he was sure it was going to be one of the best decisions of his life. Becoming friends with Tensius just happened to be one of the most earth shattering things. He was scary to those who didn't know him, exasperating the adults who weren't too close to him, maddening to Severus, an angel to his parents, and the absolute apple of all of his older siblings eyes. 

Tensius was the good, the bad, the gritty, the clean, the most trustworthy to those who were his people, and the most mysterious to those who didn't truly know him. he was an anomaly of the world, and there would never be anything else like him. In a weird way, that was calming. One person like Hortensius Addams was enough for the entirety of time. More than one person like Hortensius would cause major problems. It would overthrow the entire course of plans that either made. 

Tensius was like the devil on fate's shoulder, whispering sweet nothings to fate, convincing fate that his way was the best... He was like the tiny devil on Blaise's shoulder too, convincing him to do things that were just too much fun. 

Hortensius Addams was something out of stories. He was like everything that could make you fall from grace. He was irrevocably, unarguably, most certainly the most alluring creature anyone would ever meet, and it was all because he could trap anyone in the web that was his game. Anyone and everyone. But unlike a fly... most would never realize that they had been trapped... most wouldn't notice because there was a sense of calm that was caused by his trap. 

Hortensius was dangerous, there was no question about that, well, not in Blaise's mind at least. 

It wasn't a matter of opinion. 

It was a fact. 

Hortensius Addams was a very dangerous creature, and it was a well hidden fact at that... 

But Blaise Zabini didn't have to worry about how dangerous his friend was, as his friend never hid anything that didn't need to be hidden from him.

His friend protected him. 

Hortensius was their mother friend, in a weird way. He took care of them, because he could... because he wanted to... And they took care of him too. 

Most people thought that nothing short of selling your soul to the devil would let you become friends with Hortensius Addams... but that was a lie. It was nothing short of selling your heart and soul to Hortensius himself that would get you that friendship... and of course he would give you a little of his own in return. 

Not just anybody could sell their heart and soul to Hortensius Addams, but Blaise Zabini had found it much easier to do so than most would think... Easier than making a deal with the Devil... Easier than falling asleep. 

But maybe that was just him, Who could really tell?

Blaise always looked people in the eye after they asked how he possibly became friends with Tensius. He always looked them in the eye and said the same answer. 

"I prefer being friends with him, and I found it quite easy to become friends with him. Everyone has the chance to become friends with him... It's a decision that you can't repeat, and there is no advice on how to do it... It's just something you can or cannot do... and if you're asking me how it happened, then you've already made a decision." and that was the truth... If you had to ask how someone became friends with him, then you already went down the wrong path, and once you go down it, there is no going back around... there would be no friendship, you already missed the chance. 

 


	8. Raising the dead among other chaos

Hortensius Addams was feeling... strange. It was a constant thing, really, but not really. He only felt it when he was around his friends, and when he was alone he only felt it when he was thinking about his friends...

Now, he had an idea as to what the feeling could be, there was no doubt about that. The real problem was that he couldn't pinpoint it to just one of his friends because he was never alone with one of his friends. If he was with Ron then he was with Blaise. If he was with anyone else then Ron and Blaise were there. He knew it had to be either Ron or Blaise.

But now wasn't the time to try and figure out the strange feeling. Now, it was almost time to raise the dead. They had the perfect ritual to find the dead bodies first, and then they also had the perfect ritual to make them come back to life temporarily... they thought it was temporary anyways. There was really nothing they could do about it if they weren't temporary, but they would try to find them a nice place to live. 

"Blaise, Ron, we will be using my blood... if that is alright with the two of you." Tensius tilted his head to the side. If they didn't want them using his blood then he would be perfectly fine with that, but it was also easier for him to use his own blood.

"I'm okay with that, you?" Blaise looked over at Ron 

"Perfectly fucking happy about that, mate." Ron didn't like the thought of using his own blood, he wasn't squeamish around blood, but he would prefer the blood to not be his own.

"Great, then lets get to work! If we want it all done before we leave then we've got to start now." Tensius' grin was absolutely wild. 

Pubert Watched the chaos that his little brother had deemed would be a perfect surprise for when they left. He was supervising them, as three first years trying to perform rituals by themselves would be disastrous. He had to make sure that nothing bad happened during the ritual... and that nothing interrupted the ritual, as that could be potentially deadly. Though, interruptions were unlikely, as there seemed to be a nest of Acromantulas making sure nobody got near them, the giant spiders had free reign so long as they didn't kill anyone. 

* * *

Professor Quirrell would be pulling at his hair if he had any. He had no idea why the face on the back if his head was obsessed with seating charts, but he was. Why couldn't the kid just sit wherever they wanted? that would make his life so much easier, but no. Voldemort refused that notion, he was convinced that Hortensius Addams was going to murder any kid that was put next to him if they weren't his friends.

He was really starting to regret letting the parasitic Voldemort latch to the back of his head. It had become abundantly clear that the man was the worst Dark Lord that had ever stumbled across the world. Not in the way he wanted to be either. How could he just let his followers die from the hands of Callidora Zabini? How could he think that his most loyal would die in prison for him? It was ingenious that some of them had said that they had been forced to join under the imperius curse. 

Did the man not realize that the more of his followers that were out and about, the higher his threat level would be as soon as he rose again? Did the man not realize that Azkaban was going to mentally deteriorate his followers even more that they already were? What use would they be if they just sat in a corner crying for months on end. Most of them wouldn't be grateful that he rescued them, they would be angry that it was his fault they were put in Azkaban in the first place. 

Don't get him started on the fact that Voldemort actually thought that people would still hold the same amount of fear of him. Hell no, they definitely wouldn't. He had been defeated by a toddler for god-sake. That would only bring hope that defeating him would just take some time and power. Not to mention that the so called 'Boy-Who-Lived' just so happened to be raised by the darkest family in the world. The boy couldn't physically use a wand. Not like the other kids. Quirrell didn't know any better than to judge the boy on terms of Magic, so naturally he had no idea how the boy managed to gunk his magic up so much. It was the darkest of magic that could ever be physically possible. 

It was darker than Voldemort could ever hope for. It was the kind of darkness that had to start at a very young age, and seeing Pubert Addams' magic made Quirrell think that Hortensius' magic could only go darker, and probably would. 

It was safe to say that his stutter was real when he was near either of the Addams boys, and Blaise Zabini at that. There was no hope that Blaise Zabini's magic would ever be like the Addams children, but his was closer to theirs than anyone else's, which was mildly concerning. 

"No no no, you have to sit him next to Zabini. Otherwise he will murder everyone else and use their bodies, souls, and blood for some dark ritual that will no doubt make him even stronger than he already is." The high pitched voice coming from inside of his turban was very insistent that the seating chart had to be perfect, but Quirrell couldn't care less. 

"Master," oh how he wished he could stop calling the parasite that, "have you thought that perhaps he would prefer to have free seating? Have you thought about the fact that he might not like where his chair is and try to drive us insane like he is currently doing to Severus? He is a little nightmare when he wants to be, not to mention that he seems to give me a knowing look whenever he can. As if he knows what we are hiding under this turban." He did his best to keep the annoyance from seeping into his tone. 

"Of course he knows, you fool. He is dark enough that he can obviously sense when there is a Dark wizard around him. No doubt he is impressed that I have become so dark, I have no doubts that he had written to his parents about me. They will contact us any day now." Quirrell was ready to throw himself from the astronomy tower. That would probably be the only way to end the madness he was currently being forced to endure. 

"I'm sure you're right, Master." 

* * *

Severus Snape's eyes shot open as a wave of wild magic hit him. Oh... Oh no. Oh Merlin almighty NO! He had forgotten. He had forgotten...

Yes, he remembered what he had forgotten to tell Dumbledore and the other professors at the meeting. He had brished it off as unimportant if he couldn't remember it, but he should have know. Fuck, he should have know. Of course it was important. It was so important that he had blocked it from his memory because the mere thought of it drove him mad. 

He didn't tell anyone that the three boy's, and possibly Draco Malfoy, planned to raise the dead... But now, it was far too late. Obviously, from the telltale sign of the wild wave of magic that went across the entirety of the schools grounds, it was too late to do anything but wait for it all to be over, and to try to fend off the dead. 

"I... I can't deal with this. The boys leave in the morning... I'm... I'm going back to sleep..." He was muttering to himself in the dark, and then he simply rolled over and attempted to continue his perfect sleep. It could wait till morning. They would just have to warn the students from going outside at all, as there would surely be an army of the risen dead coming to try to take over the school. 

But that would be tomorrow, and he still had time to sleep before he would have to fend off the dead, so he would sleep dammit. 

So he didn't get up, and he didn't warn the students or the other professors. 

* * *

 

Hortensius Addams, Blaise Zabini, Pubert Addams, Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and their new found friend Draco Malfoy were hightailing it the hell out of Hogwarts. They weren't scared of the dead that they had risen, they weren't scared of the trouble they were surely in, and they were definitely not afraid of the wrath of the other students...

They were just really happy to be returning to the Addams estate. They were excited to see everyone. None of them would ever get used to being away from the Magiks that dwelled in the Addams house. It felt so wonderful just to enter the estate. The wild Magiks seemed to play with their own Magiks and Magic. It greeted them like they were all family.... They _were_ all family. 

Being in Hogwarts was nice, but it was nothing compared to entering the Addams estate. Anyone who had never entered the Addams estate was missing a key part of life. And anyone that was part of the Addams family, they would never know what they were missing... it would work with any Addams estate, they supposed, but there was something about that specific one... The one where they had been raised their entire lives. 

It was a shame that Severus would be too busy to stop by this year. 

As soon as they got off of the grounds of Hogwarts, Tensius and Pubert released a wave of their magic, revealing the car that their parents had brought for them. Lurch was seated in the front seat, waiting for them to get into the car so they could be on their way. 

"Lurch, I've missed you my friend!" Tensius leaned forward and hugged the butler. Lurch gave his own special smile and off they were.

* * *

Screams of horror were the next thing that Severus Snape awoke to. It seemed that he had slept in and didn't get to give an appropriate warning to his fellow professors. Well, it seemed that they were dealing just fine. This would be the first Halloween in a while that he wouldn't be able to visit his dear cousins, so he really didn't feel like he could care very much... but he had to. 

Why did he become a professor again? He couldn't remember. It probably had something to do with livable wages or something... no no, he remembered. 

He was blackmailed into it. Of course, that made sense. He never wanted to be a professor... who in their right mind would ever want to be a professor? Not him. But thanks to the blood that ran through his veins, and a mark that used to be on his arm... well, there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to be involved with the school, he just wanted to own his own potions brewery and ingredient store somewhere where children wouldn't bother him, and people wouldn't dare boss him around...

He checked the time and knew there would be hell to pay if the others found out he knew what the boys were planning. McGonagall would skin him alive if she found out that he dared leave them alone to deal with the chaos on purpose. That meant he had to get out of bed and pretend he cared. After all, wouldn't it look suspicious if he conveniently slept in while the dead that were raised wreaked the school? 

He drug himself from out from under his covers. His nice, warm, cozy covers. Maybe he could lay down for one more min- no. He couldn't, he really couldn't. He didn't want to be murdered by the other professors, so he definitely could not climb back into that soft, comfortable, beautiful bed. The very bed that held his heart. The very bed that Severus could sleep on... the one he could sleep on at that very moment...

The others could survive without him, he was sure of it. He could just say he was recuperating from the torments he had suffered, which was technically true.

"Smart one, Severus... good plan." And with that, he rolled back into his nice, warm, bed, back under his nice, warm comforter. The other Professors surely had enough spells in their arsenal to protect the school for a few more hours. They survived this long, what was a few more hours? So he went back to sleep once again... leaving his colleagues to suffer.

* * *

"I am going to murder that boy!" McGonagall screeched as she shot another curse at another corpse. She was getting more and more infuriated with each curse she threw. 

"Minerva, I think murdering Hortensius Addams would be going a bit far..." Fillius Flitwick dodged the attack that a almost forgotten corpse had sent at him. 

"I wan't talking about him, Fillius, I was talking about Severus Snape. That boy knew this was going to happen, and where is he now? Probably in his chambers, sleeping peacefully. That filthy scoundrel, I'll rip his soul from his body and force him to be attached to Hortensius Addams until the end of time. That will show him." She obliterated the corpse that came in her direction, making the threat officially the scariest thing that Fillius Flitwick had ever witnessed in his life... Which really meant something considering he used to be a dueling champion.

"Whatever helps you get through this, Minerva. But please, don't get distracted from the task at hand." For a small woman, Professor Sinistra was very powerful and she was sending curses that sent two corpses back at a time, and whenever one got within punching distance, her fist became acquainted with it's face very quickly.

They were slowly, but surely making their way through the attacking corpses. Nobody messed with livid Hogwarts Professors... especially if they were the few competent ones that Hogwarts seemed to possess. There was a reason they had lived through a war or two, and it wasn't because they were left out of the crossfire. It was because they were the reason that it was so hard to infiltrate many places. Some Death eaters had stood toe to toe with Dragons, and yet, they couldn't look Minerva McGonagall in the eyes when she got pissed off. 

Some death eaters had become the best duelists of their age, but they wouldn't dare raise their wand at Fillius Flitwick when his Goblin side came out to play. 

Some death eaters could kill dozens upon dozens of people, but they wouldn't dare invoke the wrath of Pomona Sprout, mostly because if they attacked her and one of her plants died then she would attack them and make sure  _all_ of them died. 

The corpses never stood a chance, but there were so many of them that all classes for the day had to be cancelled. It would be at least three in the afternoon before they were done, and that wasn't even considering cleaning up the mess of corpses that would be littering the grounds of the school.

"Fiiiiine... but he's on corpse clean up duty." there was nothing that would save Severus Snape from cleaning up the corpse filled grounds, and it was his own fault too. He dared to leave them to deal with the risen dead themselves, then he should have no problem cleaning up the giant mess all by his lonesome.

* * *

Hortensius laughed chaotically from the Addams family residence. 

"They will be so distracted from the dead people walking that they will never notice what else we have planned for them!" Blaise cackled loudly as Gomez and Morticia stared at the boys. 

"And what exactly did you set up for them? Besides raising the dead, of course?" Morticia smirked down at the three boys she knew well, and the one boy she had just met. 

"Well, mother, I'm sure Sev will write all about it in his next letter, and what kind of person would I be if I ruined the surprise?" Tensius grinned at her like the chesire cat, and her smirk turned to a smile quickly. 

"It is quite wonderful to have my troublesome son home in time to raise raise the ancestors." Draco Malfoy paled at that. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into, but he supposed he would find out. 

Hopefully it wasn't something that would get him killed. He preferred himself alive and well. 

He could only imagine the worst for the time being, and hope that he could thing of something far more terrible than what they would be doing, just so he could be relieved. 

Apparently, he was going to meet the rest of Tensius' family... he could only hope they weren't weirder than Tensius himself... 

Of course, he had no idea just how strange the Addams family could get, but he sure as hell would find out, wouldn't he.

 

 


End file.
